Winding apparatuses or winding Venetian shutters or shading systems having a flat, flexible cover element, for example, a tarpaulin or film, for sometimes covering an opening on a portion of a wall or a roof are known. These types of arrangements serve, in particular, for regulating an exchange of heat or air or an incidence of light by means of the opening for example in buildings in agriculture such as stables, greenhouses or storage rooms.
In this case, sturdy arrangements in particular are advantageous as a result of the regularly rough environmental conditions on-site with, for example, weather-related maximum loads or in the case of large-scale applications. In addition, a method of operation which is assembly-friendly and gentle on resources is extremely important as a result of frequently necessary multiple arrangements of identical systems.